Dix Drabbles Sans
by RJWilkong
Summary: Dix drabbles, dix lettres, une fic...   J'espère que cela vous plaira :
1. La boite oblongue

Bonjour à tous,

Cette fic est un petit défi que je me suis lancé après avoir lu le célèbre roman de Georges Perec, la Disparition. Comme son nom l'indique, elle se compose de dix chapitres, dix drabbles (à peu près, il y a rarement cent mots piles) prenant place dans l'univers de Harry Potter. La particularité de ces drabbles : ils sont tous privés d'une des dix lettres les plus utilisés de la langue française, à savoir E, A, S, I, N, T, R, L, U et O (les titres ne comptent pas). Oui, j'aime me pourrir la vie ^^.

Cette fic est terminé, la publication sera donc régulière.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**La boite oblongue**

C'est un matin d'hiver que le dernier fils Weasley vit l'étrange article. En train de faire l'inventaire au magasin Weasley and Weasley, il vit étinceler sur une étagère un truc étiré, vaguement étranglé, avec une étiquette qui disait :

_Têteàclaque, une surprise de taille garantie._

Intrigué, il s'avança. Il parait que c'est vilain de s'intéresser intempestivement (pratique résumé en un terme, débutant par « cu » et s'achevant par « té ») mais Weasley n'en avait cure. Il tendit la main et prit la Têteàclaque.

Il lui fallu par la suite un après midi entier afin de revenir du Pakistan. Une farce génialissime qui l'a définitivement guéri du vilain terme débutant par « cu » et finissant par « té ».


	2. Prière pour un loup

Après la mésaventure de Ron sans la lettre O (j'avais oublié de le préciser), voici Rémus et Tonks. Un moment de doute, évoqué sans la lettre U.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Prière pour un loup**

_Je t'aime…_

Elle caressa lentement le torse de son amant. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses cicatrices, le faisant gémir. Son visage était nimbé de larme. Des larmes de joie. Et de regret.

Cela faisait si longtemps…

Et elle savait ce… Il va… Son enfant…

Par Merlin…

Il frissonna. Elle le serra fort. Rien ne doit être se briser ce soir, rien. Ils étaient ensemble, dès à présent et à jamais.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie. Alors, pitié, ne me rejette pas…_

Sa main glissa et caressa son ventre. Dans les plis de son intimité commençait à grandir son enfant, son fils. Et il le savait, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le lâche… L'immonde lâche…

_Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Reste avec moi, aime-moi et sois son père. Sois l'homme dont j'ai besoin. _

Il se blottie contre elle et de ses lèvres endormis, son nom jaillit, chargé de désir et de remord :

« Nymphadora… »

Elle le serra et finit par s'endormir.

_Je t'aime…_


	3. Luna l'a fait

Drabble sans L avec Luna et Ginny. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit délire ^^.

**Luna l'a fait**

« Ginny ?  
>- Mmmh ?<br>- Ca y est !  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- C'est fait !  
>- De… Non ?<br>- Si !  
>- C'est pas vrai ?<br>- Si !  
>-Bravo. Terry a enfin accepté ?<br>- Oui mais ça n'a pas été sans fioriture.  
>- C'est sûr, t'as quand même attendu trois mois avant que monsieur se décide.<br>- Oui, mais c'est fait maintenant !  
>- Et c'était comment ?<br>- Rapide. Tu pense, première fois. Mais j'vais faire mieux. Maintenant, je suis rodée. Prête pour un deuxième round.  
>- Uniquement avec son consentement.<br>- Bien sur, voyons.  
>- Bon, On a cours maintenant. On y va. »<p>

Et Ginny partit avec son amie, toute contente d'avoir enfin réussi sa première coupe de cheveux sur Terry Boot.


	4. Drago, la tête et le serpent

On retrouve Drago dans une position assez inconfortable… Le tout sans la lettre R, bien sur ^^.

**Drago, la tête et le serpent**

« A genoux. »

Lentement, je m'exécute. Faussement calme, je baisse la tête. Je ne lève pas les yeux, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Du coin de l'œil, je vois maman sous son capuchon. Ses yeux me fixent, est-ce la peine qui luit au fond de ses pupilles ou, comme papa, le vide des déchus. Je ne sais pas et je m'en moque.

« Tend la main. »

Je m'exécute une nouvelle fois. La baguette de cette ignominie à patte se pose avec délicatesse, la peau devient lumineuse à son contact. Je déglutis, mes yeux me piquent, est-ce que je…

Une onde gelé monta en moi, je vis la tête sans yeux, les dents et les écailles, le piège et la peau, le destin à cet instant et à jamais figé, un destin que je vomis. La fin de tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu. La chaîne tatouée.

« Jeune Malefoy… Bienvenu. Maintenant, tu es mien. »


	5. Défaite historique

On retrouve aujourd'hui Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald lors d'un moment historique. Le tout sans la lettre T. Bonne lecture à tous ^^.

**Défaite historique**

« Fini… »  
>Une voix calme, sourde, essoufflé. Albus observe son ennemi le regard douloureux. Les bras déchirés, le visage en sang, Grindelwald le regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Il a perdu, il s'en moque.<br>« Alors, Albus ? »  
>Dumbledore frissonne. De peur ? De chagrin ? Impossible de savoir. L'Arme dans sa main grésille, des éclairs qu'il ne désire pas lâcher. Pas encore.<br>« Fais-le, mon ami. »  
>L'Arme baissa un peu.<br>« Non.  
>- Fais-le !<br>- J'ai dis non…  
>- Ca ne sera jamais la fin, jamais ! Ariana…<br>- Silence, ne prononce jamais son nom !  
>- J'aimais Ariana comme ma propre sœur…<br>- La ferme ! »  
>L'Arme grésille de nouveau. La rage brille dans son cœur. Grindelwald commence à rire.<br>« Fais-le, mon frère… »  
>Avec ironie :<br>« … pour le plus grand bien. »  
>Le rayon fusa.<p> 


	6. Gryffondor et Mangemort

Nous voilà arrivé à la moitié. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (faudrait vraiment que je trouve comment répondre individuellement, moi ^^)

Je vous laisse avec Hermione et Bellatrix, mais sans la lettre N.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Gryffondor et Mangemort**

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
>- Je… Je… Sais pas… De quoi vous parlez…<br>- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Bellatrix lève sa baguette. Dit le mot. La douleur la fait hurler.

« Je répète : où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Impossible de parler. Sa gorge se serre. Elle suffoque, ça la mets hors d'elle.

Le mot. La douleur. La rage. Le désespoir.

Elle se fait écorchée vive, dépecée au fer rouge. Le visage brouillé de larme, le torse comprimé, elle supplie. Ca écœure la folle pire que tout. Elle souhaite mourir. Elle souhaite mourir plus que tout.

« Tu es coriace, petite garce. Mais tu vas parler… Oh, oui, tu vas parler. »

Elle ferme les yeux. Le mot éructé. Et la voix douce, si douce…

_Courage !_

Le visage sur ses paupières. Le visage aux cheveux roux. Ce visage qu'elle adore.

Ses lèvres. Deux mots. Pour elle et elle seule.

_Je t'aime._

Puis elle se laisse aller aux affres du mot, de la torture et de la folie.


	7. La nuit de l'assassinat

Nouveau drabble avec Sirius et Hagrid. Ce coup-ci, c'est la lettre I qui est aux abonnés absents.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**La nuit de l'assassinat**

Un trou béant, large de douze mètres, encore fumant. De larges volutes de fumée s'en échappent, comme une lugubre surgescence, une gangrène sombre, une lèpre flamboyante. Ce sont les seuls traces de la demeure des Potter, les seules traces restantes de son frère et de son amour perdu…

L'homme sanglote, pressant contre son torse l'enfant. Le bébé pleure également. Tout deux se lamentent sur une perte cruelle, affreuse, douloureuse. James et sa femme… Morts tout les deux. Vendus par Peter… Peter…

Des pas lourds approchent. Black se retourne.

« Que… Que se… Black ?  
>- Rubeus… James… L… » Black s'écroule dans les bras du géant et hurle son malheur. Après un temps, le maraudeur se redresse et tends Harry à Rubeus.<p>

« Black…  
>- Prenez-le, Rubeus. Prenez-le. »<p>

Et sur ce, Black s'en alla. Dans sa tête, une seule phrase tourne en boucle.

Tuer Peter… Tuer Peter… Tuer Peter…

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	8. Severus le Sifflant

Un peu en retard aujourd'hui… Enfin bon. Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un Rogue tout content de s'être enfin vengé de ce quatuor de débile que sont les maraudeurs. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^.

Ah, et normalement, la lettre S est absente de ce drabble.

**Severus le Sifflant**

Rogue, la petite quatorzaine, énorme araignée voutée et claudiquant, avançait le long du couloir principal du premier étage.

Heureux, béat, il était fier de lui.

Il avait enfin battu l'invulnérable clan Maraudeur.

Potter va enfin connaitre la douleur. Et l'humiliation. Oui, l'humiliation.

A lui d'être déculotté devant tout le monde, à lui la honte, l'horreur et l'humilité.

Il ne mérite que ça, cet arrogant.

Ah, Rogue était fier. Il aurait tant aimé le voir en ce moment, à la table de Gryffondor. Pour le moment, il devait faire vite. Black, Lupin ou Pettigrow allaient le chercher, pour lui faire payer…

Etre atteint de diarrhée devant tout le monde et voir le contenu malodorant attaquer autour de lui comme un reptile enragé était une bonne revanche, non ?


	9. Naissance

Grand moment d'émotion entre Harry et Ginny pour cet avant dernier chapitre.

Drabble sans A, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

**Naissance**

Elle est née.  
>Je sens l'émotion m'étreindre le cœur. Elle est ici, mon bébé, qui pleure, qui célèbre son existence, pressée contre le sein de Ginny. Cette dernière, en sueur, me sourit, un sourire tendre, éreinté, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle est si belle en cette seconde, elles sont tellement belles toutes les deux qu'une boule d'émotion me bloque le gosier et m'empêche de dire quoi que se soit. C'est mon troisième et le sentiment est toujours présent.<br>« Tu veux …  
>- Oui, bien sûr. »<br>Je réponds vite, je ne peux me retenir. Je prends mon bébé, je lui souris et dis, d'un ton presque solennel :  
>« Lily Potter… »<p> 


	10. Albus et Gellert

Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard. Et je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai juste totalement oublié:/. Enfin, bon, voici enfin le dernier drabble de cette fic, peut-être pas le plus réussi de tous mais écrire sans le lettre E n'est franchement pas facile ^^. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider à répondre à une question essentielle : ce texte a-t-il un sens ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Albus et Gellert**

« T'as un bonbon au citron ?  
>- Non, tu as tout pris.<br>- Sûr ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Par Salazar, j'aurais jamais cru.  
>- Pourquoi, « par Salazar » ?<br>- Pourquoi pas ?  
>- D'où tu connais ?<br>- Qui connais pas, Albus ?  
>- Alors ?<br>- Un grand, un puissant, voilà d'où j'connais.  
>- Hum…<p>

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui, mon ami ?  
>- Aujourd'hui, mon ami…<br>- Oui ?  
>- Nous dominons la communau…<br>- Stop !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Nous allons finir tout ça.  
>- Pourquoi pas. Allons-y ! »<p> 


End file.
